Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid administration device for administering a liquid into a living body.
Background Art
In the related art, a prefilled syringe, which is previously filled with a liquid such as a medicine, is known. In general, the prefilled syringe includes a syringe outer cylinder in which a liquid is accommodated and that is formed with a discharge port at a distal end through which the liquid is discharged, a needle tube that is provided in the discharge port of a syringe outer cylinder, a gasket that is slidable in the syringe outer cylinder, and a plunger for pressing the gasket in a distal direction.
The prefilled syringe is also used when a patient performs self administration at home. However, in some cases, its operation is difficult when the elderly and women who are weak, rheumatism patients who have a pain or deformation in the fingers, and the like perform self administration.
For example, US2005/0171477A discloses an auto-injector that is a prefilled syringe automatically performing administration using spring force. When using the auto-injector, a trigger that maintains a spring in a state of being contracted is released by pushing the housing to a living body and pressing an end portion of the housing. The living body is punctured with a needle tube protruding from the housing due to a biasing force of the released spring. Then, a plunger moves in a distal direction due to the biasing force of the spring, and a medicine is automatically administered into the living body through the needle tube.
In the auto-injector, once administration is started, the administration is continued up to the end of the administration. For this reason, it is impossible to suspend the administration even if it is necessary to temporarily suspend the administration for reasons such as avoidance of pain.